The Mishima Bloodline
by Drake Sinress AKA DaftFan 2017
Summary: Learn the story of the Mishima Bloodline. Contains spoilers for all installments of Tekken. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

The King Of Iron Fist Tournament. That's what it was called. Many martial artists have joined the tournament... But we're not gonna talk about that.

Let me tell you the _**Story Of The Mishima Bloodline.**_

It all started in that day, December 11, 1958. On that day, A child named Kazuya Mishima was born, And his mother, Kazumi, died from child-birth. Since then Heihaichi became an colder person. 8 years later, Heihaichi adopted a boy called Lee Chaolan, and then... 3 Years Later, Heihaichi thrown Kazuya off a clif, and one day later, Kazuya made a pact with the Devil Gene. 12 years after that, Heihaichi gained control of a company called "Mishima Zaibatsu". 4 Years Later, history was made. The first King Of Iron Fist Tournament, was announced. The Russians had feared Heihaichi's influence, thus, they sended Jack-1 to fight in the tournament. Then someone commisioned Nina Williams, an irish assasin, to stop Heihaichi as well, but Anna Williams, her sister, is trying to stop her. 8 days later... The King Of Iron First Tournament has began. 2 months later, in the process of the tournament, Kazuya joined in to defeat his father Heihaichi. After winning it, He threw down Heihaichi the same cliff, he was threw on. He took place of Mishima Zaibatsu, and it became more corrupt than previously. Later on, many things happened. Lee sided with Kazuya, Julia Chang is adopted by Michelle, Bruce Irvin kills Lei's partner, Baek Doo San attacks Law's dojo, and Heihaichi came back for revenge. Once the 2nd tournament was announced, people already started joining in, Lei Wulong, to investigate Kazuya's plans and get revenge on Bruce, Jun Kazama, to investigate claims of the animal smuggling against Mishima Zaibatsu, Jack-2, same thing as previous tournament, and more. Once Paul Phoenix was disqualified in the Semi-Finals, it was between Heihaichi and Kazuya, father and son, mid-adult and adult, But Heihachi won and threw Kazuya down not a cliff, but a volcano. But later, Jin Kazama was born, and has the Devil Gene as well. Now the question is... Is this the end of the story? No. **_This is only the beginning._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Wow! Two reviews! You guys REALLY deserve the second chapter! :D**

Continuing where we left off, Kazuya and Jun given birth to an human being, Jin Kazama. A few years later, he learns of his origins. Several days after that, he discovered something unbelievable... **Jun Kazama, her mother, was dead.** Afterwards, Jin is taken care of his grandfather, Heihaichi. He trained the Mishima Fighting Style. 1 Year later, various martial artists were killed, and Lei Wulong taken care of the case. 3 years later, Nina and Anna wake up from the cryosleep chambers. But due to Ogre, Nina lost her memories, both Childhood and Adulthood. Eventually, Heihaichi has announced an 3rd tournament to invoke the Ogre. Jin has finished lessons from the Mishima Fighting Style, and will participate in the tournament. Paul almost won the tournament, but he gave up after discovering Ogre's true form... Jin, however, defeated Ogre's true form, but got shot by the Tekkenshu, then was finished up by Heihaichi. But Heihaichi got crushed through the walls and thrown into the outside by the Devil form of Jin Kazama. Knowing that Heihaichi betrayed him, Jin decided to give up the Mishima Fighting Style and started training Karate in a small dojo in Brisbane, Australia. Several years later, Heihaichi finds out that G-Corporation (Side note: G Corp for short.) are doing genetic experiments involving the bones of a malformed, winged man. Heihaichi believed that it was the remains of his son, Kazuya. 8 days later, He orders the Tekkenshu to go to G Corp to obtain the information of the experiments, but Kazuya, now good as new (Side note: OK, maybe not-that-good as new.), Had beaten the Tekkenshu one by one. Heihaichi eventually announces an 4th tournament, but the date is not revealed. Time has passed, and passed, and passed, but the tournament was keep being delayed till Kazuya joins. So Heihaichi makes the date of the tournament April 18th with the grand prize being the whole Mishima Zaibatsu. That convinced Kazuya to join the tournament. Then the events of the tournament took place. And then... Jin got captured by the soldiers and got taken to Hon-Maru. What happens then? **Who knows...**

Someone opened the door revealing Heihaichi & Kazuya. Both were walking into Jin's imprisoned body in Hon-Maru. But what do they desire?

 _ **FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 3**_


End file.
